


What's The Day Without A Little Night

by wasusimp



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Reunions, bruin friendly, mitch auston and freddie are the only good leafs, not babcock friendly, not leaf friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasusimp/pseuds/wasusimp
Summary: Jake couldn't believe it.Of course, they'd been kidnapped. And by their sworn enemies no doubt.
Relationships: David Pastrnak/Tuukka Rask, Frederik Andersen/William Nylander(one-sided), Jake DeBrusk/Charlie McAvoy, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Jake couldn't believe it.

Of course, they'd been kidnapped. And by their sworn enemies no doubt.

You see, the Boston Gang is a well-known gang. Having people that come from all around the world in it. Many infamous people (including Brad Marchand, Zdeno Chara, and Patrice Bergeron) are in this gang. Not only are they well known, but they were also respected and feared by a lot of people. They had many allies, like the Russian Mafia and the Gang in Pittsburgh, but allies do come with enemies.

Toronto.

For as long as they have been on this planet, these two cities have despised each other. Many wars, fights, bombings, and murders have been done between these two. They have sworn enemies, for as long as they'll stand. So of course, Jake, Tuukka, and Torey had to be kidnapped. 

By Toronto.

They let their guard down for a second and were now sitting in a cold concrete cell in a basement of some sort, chained to the walls by their wrists, beaten and bloodied. With no light but the window outside of the cell and barely enough water to drink. Lucky them. They couldn't confirm how many days they had been kidnapped, for when they woke up from passing out because of pain or blood loss, their never sure how many days had past. When they tried to figure it out Gardiner and Kadri, the two who 'visited' them the most, just laughed at them and continued with their torture. 

"Fuck," Torey moaned from where he was laying down as the cut on his side bled sluggishly. Jake winced at the look of it. Torey had, of course, decided to mouth off to whoever paid them their 'visit' and got a knife pulled on him. He was lucky he didn't get stabbed and was only marked by the deep cut. Tuukka gazed at Torey's wound with glazed eyes (most likely from his head being slammed into the wall) and sighed.

"This is shit." He stated. Jake laughed which was then followed by a coughing fit. He stopped as soon as he could, the coughs hurting him more than they should, and leaned against the wall behind him. As soon as all three of them were relaxed, the door leading to a flight of stairs that lead to their cell opened. Their eyes opened quickly, and they glanced at each other in confusion. Why was someone coming down so early? Jake couldn't keep track of time, but he did mostly know how long it took between The Leafs 'visiting' them, and it was much longer than this. Before he could overthink everything, a boy that they hadn't seen before walked in front of their cell. 

He wasn't too tall, looking to be around six feet. He was lanky and looked young. Younger than anyone Jake had ever seen in The Leafs. His hair was brown and short, barely brushed. His eyes were like the ocean and stared into Jake's soul. He was wearing a hoodie that seemed to be too big for his small frame and ripped faded blue jeans along with a pair of sneakers that looked like they were falling apart. He was carrying a bag in his left hand and the keys to the cell in his right. He bit his lip in concentration as he unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. He looked at them all, eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with nervousness. He met their eyes and they each returned with a glare (minus Torey who was losing blood at a slow rate). When he looked at Torey his eyes widened at the blood covering his hand and started towards him. Jake and Tuukka felt their glares melt and worry replace any feeling they had before as the boy approached Torey. Obviously, he would go after Torey, his injury made him weak and delirious. 

The boy crouched beside Torey and set his bag on the ground. He reached towards Torey and took his hands off of the wound. Torey moaned again then looked at the boy in confusion. The boy in question lifted Torey's shirt and looked at the wound. He frowned, then reached for his bag. Jake took in a quick breath, scared of what was going to happen, then stared, confused, as the boy pulled a water bottle out of the bag. He screwed off the cap then tilted Torey's head up.

"Here," He said. "This should help you." Torey opened his lips, accepting the water the boy poured down his throat. After a few sips, the boy pulled the bottle away. He capped it and set it down beside him then reached into the bag again. This time he pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cloth. He uncapped the bottle of alcohol then poured some onto the cloth.

"This might hurt a bit." The boy said before he started to clean Torey's wound. Torey gasped then clenched his jaw. The boy stopped after a bit and grabbed a bandage from his bag. He grabbed an alcohol wipe and quickly wiped down Torey's cut again, then stuck the bandage on. He smoothed out the side then put everything except the bottle of water away. He picked up the bottle, opened it, then lifted Torey's head again and pressed the bottle to his lips. Once the bottle was finished he put it back in his bag then pulled Torey's shirt down. The boy then turned to Jake and walked towards him. He sat down next to Jake and pulled a water bottle out of his bag.

"I'm pretty sure," He started, smiling. "You'd like to do this yourself." Jake nodded and took the offered bottle from the boy's hand. The boy walked over to Tuukka and handed him a bottle as well. After a minute or so both bottles were empty. The boy took the empty bottles from Jake and Tuukka and threw them in his bag.

"Well," Jake started. "Seeing as you just helped us which you should have no reason to, how about you introduce yourself?" The boy's eyes widened then his mouth opened.

"Mitch," He said. "Mitch Marner."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitch Marner?" Jake asked. "Never heard of you before." The bo-Mitch nodded.

"That's not shocking, Babcock doesn't really want anyone to know that I work for him," Mitch said. "I'm not exactly here willingly, nor do I want to be here, but I have nowhere else to go." He finished glumly, looking down to scrape imaginary dirt off of his nails.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you're not here willingly?" Mitch opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, going completely still. Jake was just about to ask what was wrong when he heard the door, to wherever they were being kept, open and someone step onto the staircase leading to where they were.

"Shit." Mitch cursed, gathering up the empty water bottles and garbage that was left around the cell. He stood up and quickly walked out of the cell, closing and locking its door just in time. Jake shuddered when he saw who it was.

John Tavares.

Tavares stepped into the dim light in front of the cell and glared at its occupants then turned to Mitch with an eyebrow raised. Mitch swallowed and avoided eye contact with Tavares, suddenly finding his sleeves more interesting than any gang leader. Tavares' expression hardened as he roughly grabbed Mitch's chin and forced the kid to look him in the eyes. Mitch let out a gasp and he pulled back, trying to get away from his leader, but Tavares only gripped harder and pulled him by his chin rougher, forcing Mitch to look him in the eyes. Jake looked at Tuukka, face filled with confusion. Tuukka just shrugged and turned his attention back to the Leafs.

"Why are you down here?" Tavares asked, glaring at Mitch. The kid glared back, trying to stand his ground. "Just seeing what all the fuss is about." Tavares held Mitch's chin tighter, which elicited a gasp out of Marner. Mitch grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding his chin and tried to pull his grip, but Tavares just hit Mitch's wrist away with his other hand. He pulled Marner even closer.

"Now I won't ask again, why are you dow-"

"What is going on down here?!" Another Leaf, who looked to be around Mitch's age but held the authority of Tavares, yelled out from the top of the stairs he was making his way down. He looked calm but from his tone and posture, he wasn't even close. Tavares scowled and let go of Mitch, turning around and putting on a fake smile for the new Leaf.

"Nothing, Matty, nothing at all," He smiled sinisterly and started his way up the stairs, hitting the new Leaf's shoulder on his way up. The new Leaf glared at Tavares' reciting form. "See you." and he was gone. Mitch's hand was rubbing his, now throbbing, chin. The new Leaf turned and quickly walked towards Mitch. Jake swallowed in fear, wondering if this was another Leaf like Tavares, but all his thoughts stopped when the new Le- Matty stopped in front of Mitch and gently cupped the side of his face. 

"Are you okay?" Matty asked, becoming soft. Mitch swallowed and nodded, looking up at Matty with glazed-over eyes. Matty's face suddenly hardened. "I'm going to kill him." He growled out. Mitch's eyes widened.

"No, no don't even try anything," Mitch said, lowering his hand from his chin to grabbed Matty's. "You know that everyone here likes him. It'll give you a bad reputation." Matty scowled. "Why was he even down here." Mitch shrugged, turning his gaze to the Bruins in the cell, who all, minus Torey who was still sluggish from blood loss, looked away.

"Either he saw me come down and was wondering why I was taking so long, or it was his turn to 'visit' them." Mitch and the Bruins shuddered at the thought. Matty nodded understandingly then turned to the cell.

"You guys okay?" He asked, worry filling his face. Jake gave a thumbs up and Tuukka nodded, while Torey made some noise for an affirmative. Mitch winced at Torey, knowing he had lost too much blood but not being able to help. Tuukka cleared his throat.

"He just low on blood," Tuuks said, his words getting mixed from his accent that took over when he was nervous. Tuukka looked at Matty. "What your name?"

Matty looked vaguely uncomfortable, but Mitch elbowed him in the side and he straightened up. He looked at them then nodded.

"Auston." He said. "Auston Matthews."

Jake's jaw dropped and Tuukka's eyes widened while Torey gave a questioning sound. "Auston Matthews? You're Auston Matthews? Heir to the Leafs Auston Matthews?" Jake asked, awe and fear seeping into his tone. Auston blushed then nodded.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "That's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got anther chapter out! I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting, I've had this in my drafts for a bit but never had the guts to publish it. Here I am now though, releasing the second chapter!! I know this is kind of short but the next few chapters are either going to be long (with only a few in the whole series) or short like this, making the whole fic longer. I'm not sure though! Hope you enjoyed it, and remember to eat and drink water!! Have a good day :))


	3. Chapter 3

Jake looked over at Tuukka, his eyes wide and mouth open. His friend mirrored his expression, but instead of his mouth hanging open, his lips were pressed in a tight line and his eyebrows were furrowed. As they both looked at each other, trying to figure out what their next move should be, Torey snorts in the background. All four men in the room whip around to look at him. Torey shook his head, smiling humourlessly.

"We're fucked." He stated, looking at his friends. Tuukka froze and Jake's expression became more closed off. They knew it was going to be hard to get out of where they were, if they even got out, but now looking at everything that they recently saw--Torey was right. They were dealing with (with what knowledge they have) all of Toronto's men, we're just face to face with John Tavares and now Auston fucking Matthews. While they were at it they could throw in the fact that all three of them were injured, dehydrated, starving, and would probably get worse over the time they'd be there. Tuukka scoffed.

"Tell us something we don't know." Jake swallowed past the lump in his throat and choked out a laugh. God, they were screwed. So very screwed. Jake didn't want to die like this, he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. WIth, preferably, Charlie right beside. Charlie. He missed Charlie. His laugh, his smile. The hugs he'd give him in the mornings. His kisses. And Jake would probably never get to see him again. Tuukka would probably never get to see Pasta again, and Torey wouldn't get to see Marchy or Bergy ever again (the three of them weren't together but Marchy and Bergy both thought of Torey as their kid). This sucked. This sucked so fucking much. Jake could feel tears well in his eyes as he buried his face in his hands. They'd never leave, they'd never--

"What if we got you out?" Mitch questioned, shocking all four of them. He looked at them, nervously fidgeting with his hands. They all looked at him like he was crazy, even Auston. No one said anything for a while until Tuukka spoke up.

"Why-why would you help?" He asked, looking Mitch in the eyes. Mitch looked anywhere other than him, but Jake and Torey nodded along.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Why in the hell would you help us?" Auston glared at the Bruins then looked at Mitch, reaching a hand out to him.

"Listen, Mitch, I know what-" Auston froze at the look Mitch gave him. Mitch glanced at the Bruins before looking back at the ground.

"I-I know what it's like, to be forced somewhere and not want to be there. To want to go back to somewhere else but not be able to. To-to want to do something but not be able to-" Mitch took a breath. "I don't want anyone to feel like that. Ever. It's horrible-"

"You do know it's practically a death sentence, right?" Tuukka questioned. Mitch swallowed and nodded. Jake furrowed his brow.

"Then why are you wanting to help us." Mitch looked at Jake.

"Because at least I'll die knowing I actually did something to help innocent people." He said, looking Jake in the eyes. Jake opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the door again. 

"Seriously? Again? What the fuck is with people-" Jake started, annoyed, but stopped when he saw it was two new leafs 'turn'. He sighed, looking at Tuukka who looked equally annoyed. Torey, on the other hand, looked surprised.

"That's Frederik Andersen and William Nylander," Torey looked at the other two. "Last I heard they nearly killed each other." Jake and Tuukka's eyes opened quickly, surprised at the new information.

"Nearly killed each other? I thought they wer-"

"HEY! You two!! Shut the fuck up before I come in there and make you!" The shorter one, who looked to be around Mitch's height, yelled at them. They all flinched back, and Jake hissed at the chains pulling at his raw wrists. Mitch, who was hiding behind Auston and closer to the other guy, seemed scared shitless. Jake nearly opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the taller, new leaf.

"Cut it out, William. We're here to do out job and that's it." The taller one, who Jake assumed was Frederik Andersen, said to the other. Nylander scoffed and looked away. 

"Get Mitch out of here," Andersen told Auston. "And watch out for JT, he's making rounds." Auston nodded and whispered a quiet thanks, then took Mitch up the stairs with him. Mitch looked at the Bruins and said something, but he was out of sight before any of them could find out what it was. When they were gone the only two leafs left with them turned.

"Well," WIlliam said, smirking devilishly. "This is going to be one heck of a night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry for not being active recently!!! It bugs me that I haven't been posting, but I wasn't doing that great in quarantine and just didn't have any motivation to write. But now I'm back!! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. and I'll try and get as much out as I can :))) (also let us not talk about the trade that I am so so so so so sad about)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic forever and finally got the motivation to do so!! Comments are deeply appreciated as I can know whether or not I should even continue this. Thank you for reading this far. My [Tumblr](https://chels-is-here-right-now.tumblr.com/) is always open for almost anything!


End file.
